Moldiepants Ruined Everything
by Weasleys Against Weasleycest
Summary: Before The Dratted Death Eaters, there was . . . this. AU, marauder era, Bill Era, and trio era.
1. Dust Bunnies and Decisions

**Title:** Echoes of the Past: Moldiepants Ruined Everything

**Author:** Super Smexy Snuffles

**Beta:** RFLupin

**Rating:** Jellyfish...Squishy but deadly... or PG-13

**Disclaimer:** Here are some things I wouldn't do if I owned HP: kill Sirius, maim Bill, give Harry _more_ to whinge about, and let idiots make my movies without the Wonderful Weasley things we all _love_. So seeing as all this has happened, I guess I don't own HP...to bad, I could use the money...but ooh the _taxes_...eww...taxes...shudders

**Summary:** This is part Marauders Era, Part Bill in Hogwarts Era, Part founders, and probably some present day stuff too. I'll try to make it as coherent as possible. Anyway this is the story of what happened to the link between all these times and the people that were affected. I'm sorry if this summary bites like a werewolf with PMS, but I just can't do anything about that...

* * *

_Chapter 1_

Hello, I'm your conscience! . . . Just kidding, I'm that girl in the back of your History of Magic class that is enchanting dust bunnies to attack Slytherins. They do no real damage except I think that little _blonde_ person, Clarissa, might be a little bit allergic. Oh well, that's just one less Slytherin for me to worry about I guess.

Now, I suppose you're wondering who in the name of Merlin I am, right? Well, I am Alexandra Isabella Gryffindor-Kincaid, and I am the daughter of Godric and Nathalia Gryffindor. Why am I sitting in history of magic in the 1980's, you ask? Well, because I quite like this era, and have been time traveling since I was an infant.

It's quite fun, really.

Now, before I bore you all to death, let's get on with the story.

I'm roused from my History-of-Magic-so-bored-my-brain-is-numb musings because my friend Bill decided it would be fun to throw a note at my forehead. It hurt.

Bill is actually William Oliver Weasley, and I call him "Wow." It annoys him, but maybe that's why I do it.

Before reading his message, I glare at him. Honestly, throwing things at people who are enjoying a respite from the mundane. How ungentlemanly. Pippa would flay him . . . Oh wait, that hasn't happened yet, sorry. Ignore that comment.

I open the note, and it reads:

_That Lupin fellow is here. Do you know why? _

I know I should be paying attention, not reading notes, but Binns is droning on and on about my family. Since I already know about them, I grab my quill as inconspicuously as I can manage, and scratch out a response.

**_Well no, and I haven't seen my godfather since Tuesday. Remi is probably here on business with him. _**

I toss the paper and hit Bill in the face with it. I love doing that.

The Weasley boys were always so adorable. I could say anything, and do almost everything, and no matter how mean I was, they would _eventually_ forgive me. If I was in trouble, and even though I can take care of myself, they would rush to aid me.

I'm caught then by a vision. The tightening sensation overtakes me suddenly, and there is nothing I can do to fight it off. I'm helpless, and no doubt failing about like a lunatic. As I 'm in an alternate dimension, I can't see the shocked and mortified looks of my classmates, or hear their surprised shrieks.

Thank God for small wonders.

_I stand in Godric's Hollow, with Lily and James and baby Harry before me. Then, another boy appears. He looks exactly like James, only his eyes are emerald green like Lily's. I look at him and I know that he is Harry, and this is what he will look like when he is seventeen. His eyes show great hardship, and I am saddened. I look into his eyes, seeing what he has suffered, whom he has lost. My heart cries for him and those that I know. But there is one thing I see makes my heart weep for joy. _

_Voldemort is dead._

Just as suddenly as I left it, I return to the world around me. I find myself lying on the floor, my classmates gathered around me in concern. Bill is nowhere to be seen, but I know instinctively that he went to get the headmaster and Minnie, who is Minerva McGonagall to the rest of the world, and Remus Lupin (if he is still here).

_Ah, speak of the devil_, I think as they all burst into the room

The crowd parts around me, and the three adults drop to my side. At this point I realize that I haven't moved yet, and might be worrying the others more than necessary. I try to sit up and nearly collapse, but dear old Minnie catches me. Remus lifts me into his arms, and suddenly I miss Sirius and James so much.

Maybe I could visit them for a while, just a short time . . .

And with that thought I slip into darkness, the voices of Albus, Minnie, and Remus registering only slightly as I leave.

When I wake, I am in the hospital wing. Poppy is bustling around me, potion vial in hand. Oh wonderful, she realized I am awake. Piss!

"Lexie, dear! You're awake! Here, you must take this," she says, giving me a small cup of vile looking, and no doubt foul tasting, potion.

Well, here goes nothing. I pinch my nose and down the potion. In my time at Hogwarts, I've learned not to argue with her. It's basically pointless; if you don't take a potion of your own will, she will make you. Not forcefully most the time, but then she could be right _scary_ when she chose.

She leaves, and I know she is going to get Minnie and Albus. I wonder how long I have been out this time. It's strange that they weren't here when I awoke. Maybe it's been a couple of days. As I'm contemplating making a mad dash for the door to avoid more potions or worse, an interrogation, my godfather Albus Percival Wulfric Brian Dumbledore, Headmaster of my father's school, enters the room.

_Wonderful_. _A__n interrogation_

"You gave us a bit of a scare, Alexandra. You were out for three days," Albus says as he sits in the chair beside my bed.

"I went to visit. I am sorry for troubling you. I just missed them, you know. I've decided I will be going back to them at Christmas break," I tell him, but I cannot quite meet his eyes, so I study the threading in my blanket.

"You know you cannot change the past."

He trails off and I know that he worries I might try something rash.

"I know, I just miss them terribly," I say, ending the silence. "I have decided that it would be best if I spent the remainder of my fifth year with them. I need to. I can't let go of them. It's been three years. I want to bring forth the proof that . . . Never mind. I know that I cannot tell them what will become of them . . . And besides, you already know that I'll go back, don't you?"

I'm going with or without his permission, and I just want him to give me his blessing. I pleaded with my eyes, something James and Sirius had taught me.

I saw the moment he caved. Well, I suppose he didn't really cave so much as recognize that I was going to be stubborn about it.

Temper tantrum averted, Albus smiles at me. He goes to fetch Bill to escort me to my dorm and collect my things. Poppy has declared me fit, so I had best get ready to leave. I'll just have to say, "tootles" to Wow; he'd be hurt if I just left.

I decide to write a letter to Mama Weasley awhile, she's my favorite tyrannical surrogate parent.

_Hello Mama Weasley!_

_It's me! The Wonderful Lexie! I wanted to tell you that I won't be around for the rest of the year. I have an important mission in the past and will take schooling in that time period. I hope I can count on you to keep people from nosing around in my absence. Tell everyone I love them! See you during the summer! _

_With Love, _

_Lexie_

After I write the letter I put it in an envelope and give it to Poppy. She promises to send it for me and then releases me into the care of Bill.

"You're leaving again."

It wasn't a question.

He sent a quick look around to see if anyone was listening then continued, "I really don't think this is a good idea. What if something happens to you?"

He's worried about me. Damn, I'd wanted this to be easy.

"Bill, I have to go. I need to. Nothing will happen to me, I promise," I say while secretly thinking, '_Nothing that will actually kill me, that is.'_

"Yeah, nothing that'll kill you I bet," he snaps sarcastically.

I swear sometimes he can read my mind, and then I remember this is _Bill Freaking Weasley _we're talking about, and it's all cool.

"I promise to come back for next year. I even sent your mom a letter. Everything will be fine. Don't worry so much," I reassure him with a smile.

_Damn it William Oliver Weasley! I am going and you can't stop me!_

"I suppose there isn't anything I can do to make you stay," he says resignedly. "So, I'll cover for you, but you had better come back. And in one piece, alive and well."

_Err! Stop reading my mind!_

We finally reach the common room, and I go up to my dorm. I quickly use a spell or two to pack everything into my trunk then I shrink it and put it in my robe pocket with my wand. I return to the common room to stares of sympathy from some and weird looks from others. Apparently Bill has come up with something very "unique" to explain my departure.

Well, whatever, I can deal with it when I get back. We make our way to Albus's office in silence, something rare for a Weasley. When we get there, I hug Bill goodbye, and make a mad dash up the steps as soon as the gargoyle jumps aside. I say goodbye to Albus and Minnie, and Remus, all of whom had gathered in the office to see me off. They know that my will is set, and that they should just accept it.

I close my eyes, ready to spin through time as only I can do. I don't know everything I'm heading towards, exactly, but I'm certain of one thing:

It is going to be a blast.


	2. Author's Note

-1**Author's Note: **I am going to put this story on hiatus for awhile. My plot bunny for this story escaped its cage and I must hunt it down. In the mean time, please continue to read Dratted Death Eaters. Also, feel free to drop by and look me up. The name on there is TheMusesOfOlde, and I have five or six stories there. Tootles, my darlings! Visit me and feel free to send me messages!

Snuffles


End file.
